Lego Star Wars: Anakin's Saga
LEGO Star Wars: Anakin's Saga is a video game. Levels: The Phantom Menace: 1. Negotiations Plot: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are on a new mission along with TC-14. Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), Qui-Gon Jin and TC-14. Enemies: Battle Droids. 2. Naboo Attack Plot: Help Jar Jar escape Naboo. Heroes: Obi-Wan Jenobi (Padawan), Qui-Gon Jin and Jar Jar Binks. Enemies: Battle Droids. 3. Tattooine Plot: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, R2-D2 and Padme land on Tattooine and get attacked by Darth Maul. Then find Anakin. Part 1 Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), Qui-Gon Jin, Padme Amidala, R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks. Part 2 Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), Qui-Gon Jin, Anakin Skywalker (Child), Padme Amidala, R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks Part 1 Boss: Darth Maul (3 hearts) 4. Pod Race Plot: Race against Sebulba. (This level features PVP). Heroes: Anakin's Pod Racer and Sebulba's Pod Racer. Bosses: Either player's pod (5 hearts each) 5. The Falling of Darth Maul Plot: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are on a quest to defeat Maul. Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) and Qui-Gon Jin. Enemies: Battle Droids. Boss: Darth Maul (6 hearts) Attack of the Clones: 1. Bounty Hunter Attack Plot: Chase Jango Fett. Part 1 Heroes: Yellow Speeder and Green Speeder. Part 2 Heroes: Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Part 1 Boss: Bounty Hunter Speeder (4 hearts) 2. The Clone Army Plot: Obi-Wan discovers an army of clones is being built. Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi and R4-D17 3. The Droid Factory Plot: Anakin, Padme, R2 and C3 go to the droid factory. Heroes: Anakin Skywaler, Padme Amidala (Pink Shirt), R2-D2 and C3-PO. Enemies: Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas and Geonosians. 4. The Arena Plot: Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan have been out inside an arena. Part 1 Heroes: Anakin Skywaler, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala (Pink Shirt). Part 2 Heroes: Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon and Shaak Tii. Enemies: Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Droidekas. Part 1 Bosses: The three beasts (3 hearts each) Part 2 Bosses: Jango Fett (4 hearts) 5. The Count Plot: Count Dooku must be stopped. Part 1 Heroes: Anakin Skywaler and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Part 2 Heroes: Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Enemies: Geonosians. Part 1 Boss: Count Dooku (3 hearts) Part 2 Boss: Count Dooku (6 hearts) Revenge of the Sith: 1. Palpatine's Rescue Plot: Anakin and Obi-Wan have come to rescue Palpatine. Part 1 Heroes: Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Part 2 Heroes: Anakin Skywaler, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Chancelor Palpatine. Part 1 Enemies: Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids. Part 2 Enemies: Magma Guards. Part 1 Boss: Count Dooku (6 hearts) Part 2 Boss: General Grievous (3 hearts) 2. The General's Downfall Plot: Obi-Wan and Commander Cody have come to kill Grievous. Part 1 Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. Part 2 Heroes: Lizard Monster 1 and Lizard Monster 2. Part 3 Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. Enemies: Battle Droids. Part 1 Boss: General Grievous (4 hearts) Part 2 Boss: General Grievous's Wheel Bike (3 hearts) Part 3 Boss: General Grievous (6 hearts) 3. Kashyyyk Plot: Yoda and Chewie are on Kashyyyk. Heroes: Yoda, Chewbucca and Tofacca. Enemies: Battle Droids and Clone Troopers. 4. Palpatine's Arrest Plot: Some jedi knights have come to arrest Palpatine. Part 1 Heroes: Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin. Part 2 Heroes: Mace Windu and Kit Fisto. Part 3 Heroes: Anakin Skywalker (Dark Side) and Mace Windu. Part 1 Boss: Chancelor Palpatine (6 hearts) Part 2 Boss: Darth Sidious (3 hearts) 5. Mustafa Plot: Obi-Wan, C3-PO and R2-D2 are after Anakin. Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2 and C3-PO. Boss: Anakin Slywalker (Dark Side) (10 hearts) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images